Innocence
by maleia18
Summary: Craig has something to tell Tweek, but as life goes, it may not be what he expects.


The most cowardly thing you could ever do is hurt an animal. Animals do not do wrong, animals do not hurt, animals do not speak or yell or have strong opinions or start wars or kill. To hurt an animal is a direct attack on your pride. To hurt an animal is to hurt innocence in its rawest form.

The small guinea pig writhed in Craig's hand, her breaths coming in short, raspy heaves for air. Craig stared down at her silently, the frown across his face remaining vigilant. There was no noise. No banter or yelling or TV. Only the soft intakes of breath and the muffled little whimpers Stripes let out. Sat in his twirly chair, Craig held her to his chest, hopeful that his heartbeat may calm her. He removed his chullo and let her cuddle into its warmth and his familiar scent. He struggled to keep his expression as calm and collected as he promised himself it would always be. He couldn't cry. Not even for Stripes, not for anyone.

Not for anyone.

Craig drew in a sharp sigh as he felt the hot salt water drop down his cheek. It was only a single tear, but he'd already broken his promise. He'd already sinned. One tear or two or three or a thousand didn't make a difference to the raven-haired boy, he promised for zero, and zero he would accept. No more tears for anyone ever again. Another tear struck the heaving hat in his hand, against his chest. Craig felt his throat tighten as he dizzied into the spell of memory.

He hated the sound of the bell, the sound of the teachers voice, the sound of the chalk, the sound of the laughter, the sound of the conversations he was never in. Craig Tucker absolutely hated school. He tapped his pencil impatiently on the desk, waiting for the end to come. As usual, it could never be quick enough. The bell rang just as Craig shoved his book into his bookbag and strode toward the door. Not of course before Kyle, Stan, Token, Kenny, Clyde, Pip and Butters. He never left class before them. But something was odd today. Something didn't feel right. Craig paused, ignoring the teachers' remarks about him needing to leave. Craig flipped his hair cooly, his pale skin illuminating his curious blue gaze. He knew what was wrong. Craig dropped his bookbag in the halls, and vanished around a corner toward the boys stall. Looking as to make sure no one else was around, Craig silently opened the door. He walked into the white light, glancing around for the familiar blonde hair he'd grown to know so well. "Tweek," Craig called out flatly. He heard a slight ruffling noise from the largest stall, as if someone was trying to scramble together their belongings. Craig rolled his eyes, knowing Tweek was in there. He simply looked over the stall, "Tweek,"

"Agh!"

Yep, that's Tweek alright.

"Tweek, come on, you promised you'd take me to get coffee today."

"S-Sorry-!"

"Tweek."

"Gah!"

Craig sighed, still watching the twitchy young man grab all of his books. Craig knew why he was hiding, it wasn't up for discussion. These matters are touchy with Tweek Tweak. Craig heaved himself down from his viewing point, and gathered his stuff as Tweek was sneaking out of the stall, as if avoiding something. Craig took a moment to look over him. He made sure no cuts had been inflicted, or bruises or burns. Just the creamy white skin, olive eyes, and messy blonde hair that put him at ease. Tweek was Craig's best friend. Since Clyde and Token had left him, he confided in the twitchy, mysterious boy known only as 'Tweek Tweak.' The jet black hair that was usually restrained by his blue chullo hat was let loose when Craig removed it, shaking his head around. "Our leave?" He asked cooly. Tweek gave a quick nod, and opening the bathroom doors to get to his car. Walking down the halls, Craig could smell the cologne and perfume still lingering from the other children attending South Park High. The school was never this empty, and yet so... crowded. Craig pushed the thought from his mind. It was only he and Tweek. Only he and Tweek. Tweek seemed reluctant to make conversation, but Craig wanted to talk to him. "Why do you have to skip when he's not here anymore." Craig nasally remarked. Tweek remained silent, staring at the ground as he walked. Craig shrugged, scared of the silence. He was relieved when they had reached the doors. Tweek smiled, glad to rid himself of the horrible atmosphere. The snow flurried down onto the sidewalk like diamonds, and Craig shivered as Tweek unlocked his small Ford.

"S-Sorry about the mess." Tweek stuttered out. The floor was littered with empty creamers and straws, energy bar wrappers, and mugs. "It's fine." Craig replied. Tweek had been acting strange lately. Very strange, even for Tweek. It was all Eric Cartman's fault. But what wasn't? Eric had taunted Tweek before, and Craig knew that however small the comments Eric made, Tweek was always deeply hurt. He'd wither up inside, and Craig would just watch. Eventually, Eric was suspended for hurling spit balls at the teacher, so Tweek has had a break. Hey, all of South Park High has had a break. Craig smirked to himself. Tweek firmly held both hands to the wheel as he backed out of the parking lot. "Craig?" Tweek murmured. Craig sighed, turning to his friend in the drivers' seat. "Yes, Tweek?" Tweek looked back to the road, his brows furrowed in a deep frown. "Y-You don't think that I'm a loser..." Tweek gulped. "D-Do you?" Craig thought for a second, looking at Tweek who was obviously suppressing a sigh. "You know, Tweek." Craig fondled his thumb for a minute. "You might just be the biggest loser in the entire school." Tweek bit his lip, sad about Craig's blatant honesty. "... Besides Butters, anyways." Craig shrugged, puffing a cloud of breath into the unheated car, causing vapor to flurry out above them like silver. "You might be the biggest loser to all of South Park, Colorado. You might be the most idiotic, ugly, annoying, stupid, spazzball ever." Craig smirked, despite himself. "... But I like you, and I don't think you're a loser, Tweek." And Tweek may have given Craig the most meaningful smile Craig had ever seen. A short pause ensued before Tweek spoke. "... Thanks, C-AGH, Craig." Even his outburst was quieter and more meaningful than all the other times before.

Craig genuinely smiled as the pulled into Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, the snow now falling more steadily. Tweek hopped out of the car after Craig, and jumbled around his keys for a moment before opening the doors. "All to ourselves, huh?" Craig remarked. "Quite a place." "Y-Yeah." Tweek had promised Craig a sleep over, but his family was out of town. Instead of sleeping at Tweeks place, they decided to just stay in the cabin in the back of the coffee store. Tweek hopped over the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee, dropping in sugar cubes and creamer and whipped cream. Tweek held the mug in his frail little fingers, looking over to Craig. "Y-You want some?!" He stuttered. Craig waved his hand in acknowledgement, and shook his head. "Hn! Alright!-" Tweek scurried through the kitchen to find something to do, while Craig's attention remained affixed on a trail of ants, crawling among a corner. Craig leaned down to watch them. _"Silly ants." _He thought. _"They never have a purpose, or a place, or a person to rush to." _Craig paid attention as not to step on them. He reflected on the ants. Rushing, running, repeating, repairing, reluctant to stop on progressing the colony. _"And, for some reason, they rush anyways."_ Craig chuckled to himself, and hoisted himself up off the ground to walk back to the kitchen where Tweek was. Tweek was stuffing some rice treats into the oven when Craig walked in. "H- Cr-Craig! Would you mind unpacking your -Agh! Stuff, please?!" Craig smiled and rolled his eyes. "Spazz." Craig tromped back out to retrieve his bookbag, and back inside. Craig went into the back room and took off his jeans and jacket, and pulled through his clothes he kept in there for the pajamas he'd brought with them. He grabbed his blue flannel pajama pants and a loose white tee shirt that read; "Abercockie is Bitch." He pulled over his teeshirt and walked bare-footed back into the coffeehouse. No one ever stopped for coffee here at six o'clock in the evening. No one except for Craig and Tweek.

Tweek led Craig to the small shower room in the back of the coffeehouse. "H-Here", He stuttered, frankly embarrassed that Craig was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Left is hot, right is cold. Sh-ampoo is over there-Gh- And the soap is -GAH here!" Tweek winced as he handed Craig an unwrapped hotel soap. "I-I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything!" Craig nodded, and removed his towel to turn on the water. Something was strange, he realized. But it wasn't Tweek at all. He stepped under the warm water, letting the streams flow through his hair like silk. No, not Tweek. Never Tweek. He blinked up at the shower head. It hit him like a spark of fire. Everything in his being shook, and he found himself holding on to the towel rack for support. Memories of all the days he didn't know why he was happy or sad or confused or angry or guilty suddenly had a reason:

_He loved the sound of his gasps, the sound of his voice, the sound of him sipping coffee, the sound of his laugh, the sound of the conversations they had quietly. Craig Tucker absolutely loved Tweek Tweak._

Craig's pupils shrunk and he didn't know what had happened. Why it happened. He just knew that he loved Tweek, and he understood that Tweek loved him. Craig found himself rushing to get out of the water, to go to see Tweek, to tell him. To say it. To do something. Craig dried off quickly, dressed himself, and walked into the kitchen where Tweek was sitting with his coffee. Craig had never felt this... Warmth? Fluttering? He felt like he might have a heart attack and he didn't understand it. "H-How was the shower?" Tweek stuttered. Craig made his move and quickly grabbed Tweek's cheeks, kissing his lips, tasting the coffee and warmth and everything he realized he'd always wanted, everything he ever learned to love and care for. Everything.

And that was when. Tweek pulled away.

Astonished, Tweek looked at him wide-eyed. "...Craig?" And now Craig understood that Tweek was also everything he learned to cry over. The undiscovered feelings he had for Tweek for years now shattered, and it felt like the world was falling at his feet. Tweek stayed silent, his eyes now cold and serious. "I don't love you, Craig." Craig held back his tears. Craig held back his love. He held back everything. Everything. He would never cry. Never. He made himself that promise. Craig promised that he would never touch innocence again. He would never love or be loved. And he would never cry. Everything.

Craig held Stripes to his chest. It had been three days. Three days since he lost his best friend. Since Tweek ignored his texts and his calls and his greetings in the hallways. Since Craig learned to live without all of Tweek's wonderful little noises, and all of their hugs and adventures and fights as friends. And as Craig's stupid crush. Craig held Stripes closer, hearing her little murmurs. Tears streamed down his face as he whispered to Stripes; "I'm so sorry." A tear fell on to her heaving body. "I'll miss you, Stripes."

And at that, she took her last breath.

And at that, all was silent. No more murmurs. No more sounds. Only despairing quiet. And Craig stopped crying.


End file.
